wodchicagofandomcom-20200213-history
Geralt
Geralt Dessalines (a.k.a. Gavin Abrams) is a gunslinger, an amateur fencer, a CEO...and a vampire. Previously a deputy sheriff in a small Texas town, Gavin's hunt for revenge led him to Chicago, and all the perils that waited for him there. Early Life Born in the small town of Cut and Shoot, Texas to Lucas Abrams and Krysta Delgado-Abrams, Geralt, then Gavin Abrams, had a fairly typical childhood. When he turned eighteen, his paternal grandparents succumbed to old age, leaving him a rather sizeable inheritance pending his graduation from college with a four year degree. He attended the University of Texas at Austin, where he majored in Business Management with a minor in foreign literature. During his time in college, Gavin discovered the writings of Andrzej Sapkowski. Sapkowski was a Polish author who was most famous for his tales of a mutated human who hunted creatures of the supernatural, man named Geralt of Rivia (from whom eventually Gavin would take a new name). After Gavin graduated, his mother, a lawyer, helped him sort his part of his grandparents' estate into trust funds and prudent investments. Deputy Sheriff Abrams Not expecting to use his degree for some time, Gavin followed in his father's footsteps and became a deputy sheriff in his home county. He served, with distinction, for several years, eventually becoming the sheriff's second-in-command, with his hometown of Cut and Shoot as his purview. Crime in the small town of Cut and Shoot was negligible. A shoplifting teenager, a drunken brawl, the occassional prostitute were the usual fair. However, when over a dozen people starting to go missing in and around the Decker Prairie, the sheriff called a county-wide task force to investigate - and Gavin Abrams received his first taste of how dark the world truly is. Raid on the Louverture Ranch An hour before dawn on January 30, 2008, twenty men and women assembled on a dirt road not far from the Louverture ranch. The Louverture place was isolated, and never accepted visitors - save for the occassional young woman, and only at night. The task force had found evidence that blazed a trail all the way to the property. Which meant the sheriff, his assembled deputies, and a few individuals that Gavin did not recognize had spent the night preparing themselves and their gear for whatever the morning would bring. At forty-five minutes before dawn, the gathered group was paired off, each investigating a different part of the property. Gavin was paired with deputy Alex Free, a recent addition to the department, having joined only a few months previous, to investigate the barn. Hefting their rifles, the pair quietly made their way to their objective. First Encounter Upon arriving at the barn, the doors were wide open, but the interior dark. Free moved in first, the rifle's built-in flashlight sweeping the building. Seen in the flashlight's beam were many stalls, but no animals. Free slowly took three steps inside the barn - before something dropped on him. Gavin brought up his rifle and reflexively took aim, but what he saw gave him pause. A woman with blond hair and ice blue eyes stared back at him with a predatory smile on her face. She slowly turned her gaze onto the deputy beneath her and opened her mouth wide. Gavin briefly saw a glint of fangs before she attacked Free's neck. Panicked, Gavin threw down his rifle and fled back to the command post. We he arrived and had confessed everything to the sheriff, one of the unknown individuals told the sheriff that the operation was being aborted and everyone needed to get out now. The man then took Gavin and put him in a black car, which then drove off to the sheriff's office. At the office, the man introduced himself as Agent Harrison Maxwell, member of a top secret unit called Task Force Valkyrie. He confirmed that Abrams had, in fact, seen a vampire. He explained at the raid on the Louverture ranch was organized by his team, by other agents like him, and that the sheriff had been briefed on it. The Louverture ranch had been pegged as a vampire haven for years, they simply hadn't had the justification to move on it in the public eye. He also explained that now that Gavin knew the world's biggest secret, the deputy's life would never be the same. Maxwell offered Gavin a place on his team. The agent made it plain that TFV employed many former law enforcement officers who had become "aware." Gavin, angered that he and his fellow deputies had been sent in to such a situation without any information whatsoever, refused. He also summarily resigned as a deputy, along with a handful of other deputies. With Gavin's inheritance, he and the others formed a group who would dedicate themselves to hunting those things like vampires and other creatures as they appeared. Aces High and Losses Gavin and his monster hunting group, who called themselves Aces High, had a successful few years operating out of Montgomery County, Texas. They dispatched several werewolves, which led to Gavin mounting a conglomeration of silver-tipped antlers and horns on his truck. They also took out the occassional vampire. However, after Thanksgiving in 2013, things started to go south quickly. A new type of monster, a fast-moving, swarm-like creature started terrorizing the county. Aces High was hard pressed to do defend as many points as they could attack. The point was driven home on Christmas Day, when both Lucas and Krysta, Gavin's parents, were brutally massacred by these creatures, these Pandorans. Over the next week, Abrams was forced to deal with both the aftermath of his parents' death, as well as the hunt for these creatures. However, on New Year's Eve, the creatures - and their master - found him. Aces High had taken over the Louverture property as a safe house. In the dark of night, a swarm of these Pandorans and a huge, monstrous creature smashed down the doors and began to decimate the Aces. Gavin witnessed friends getting ripped apart and people being smashed, hunter and Pandoran alike. The huge creature stepped in and the Pandorans quieted, the only sounds the dying screams of his team and Gavin's heavy breathing. The leader introduced himself as Taraton, and he told Gavin how he was simply a pawn in a larger game. Taraton informed him that Gavin had a choice: to stay, give up his foolish hunting pursuits and live, or to give chase to Taraton and his Pandorans and more than likely perish. The monster then displayed rare intelligence by quoting Shakespeare: :"I'll lead you about a round, :Through bog, through bush, through brake, through brier: :Sometime a horse I'll be, sometime a hound, :A hog, a headless bear, sometime a fire; :And neigh, and bark, and grunt, and roar, and burn, :Like horse, hound, hog, bear, fire, at every turn." He then turned and lumbered out, his Pandorans following, leaving Gavin to clean up the mess. Aftermath Gavin Abrams had a duty to attend to before he could chase the monster. He had to see to the cremation of his parents, as well as the rest of the Aces. When that had been accomplished, and his parents' estate settled, Gavin leapt into his truck and began driving off, following the trail that Taraton had laid out for him. Arrival in Chicago Test Transition/Awareness What caused the character to become (or become aware of the) supernatural... Recent Events What's happened to the character since his/her transition/discovery? What are they up to now? Relationships What are the character's relationships like? Any love interests? Any bitter rivals? Note them here. Category:Player Character Category:Vampire Category:Kindred Category:Carthian Category:Camarilla Category:Commonwealth Category:Ultor Corporation Category:House Dessalines